Forgotten Pain
by NekkyoLupo
Summary: A shapeshifter loses everything her best friend her brother, her parents and her life nearly. What would happen if she also lost her first chance at trust? What if she betrayed the trust she recieved, because she wasn't used to it?Tradingchapterforreviews
1. Prologue

Heya all Teen Titan Fans! This doesn't really base around Teen Titans...it revolves around my character; Constance. But, I still hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans I do not own, I swear!

FanFiction: Forgotten Pain

Chapter: Prologue

A dark-haired man reached down into a child's crib. The one year old boy screamed out in terror. The man lifted the screaming boy up, swiftly injecting a dark liquid into his shoulder. He patted the boys head as he set him back in bed, "You'll live."

As the muffled voices of her parents talking in the hall faded, Constance Brea, a short redheaded four year old, walked slowly over to the crib, "Pr-Prosper?" she asked quietly, "Did Daddy hurt you?"

The only response she received was a soft moan.  
"Aww…I know...He hurts you more than he does me, huh?" As her voice faded into the darkness, she heard the soft sobbing of her brother.

"Cuhh…Cuhh…" Prosper struggled to say, 'Constance'.

The little girl pulled down the bars of the crib down and pulled the one year old out, "It's okay..."

He cried into her shoulder, "It hurt…"

"It should," said a familiar deep voice.

A small prick of pain hit her arm and a sense of deep tire filled her body, causing her eyes to droop until she fell to sleep.

"Daddy" leaned over her, injecting a liquid into her arm. He dropped the unconscious girl and lifted the struggling and crying Prosper.  
"Daddy no!"

((Soo...Kinda confusing..but more to come! This is only the Prologue! Review!))


	2. Growing Pains

Heya! I'm all done with the next chapter, just matters how fast you review.  
Disclaimer: Teen Titans still isn't mine…

Chapter 1: Growing Pains

"Dad, no!" screamed the ten year old girl. Her father had just placed a deadly acid in his injector needle. "Don't!" She screamed again. In his drunkenness he laughed.

The seven year old boy's eyes were wide open with fear. The man walked slowly towards him. The boy attempted to levitate the needle. It did not move.

The girl ran down the stairs, skipping two at a time. She tripped and fell. As she sat up and looked, the needle was empty and her brother lay on the floor, gripping his own throat.

She was up at once, the tears flying from her face as she ran to her brother. She brushed a lock of his black hair from his green eyes, identical to her own. "Prosper, don't!" she sobbed, "Don't leave me. Please!" He looked up at her before his breathing became rough. He gasped for air. He got none.

She sobbed and picked him up gingerly and carried him up the stairs. As she entered the kitchen she saw her father, in the living room, asleep on the couch and her mother, in the kitchen, doing the dishes.  
"Mom!" said the girl.  
"Yeah?" asked her mom.  
"Mom, he's dead..."

Roselyn looked at her oddly, "Who? Prosper?" She glanced at him, "O-Oh. Well…I-I guess he'll be f-fine.." Constance didn't notice the tears rolling down her mother's face as she shook her head, "No! Dad killed him!"

Constance placed her brother in her mother's arms and ran up the stairs, crying bitterly.

Growing taller and more of a young lady then a little girl, at twelve she was in seventh grade and nearly in eighth. Constance ran down the stairs, skipping two at a time. "I'm going to be late!" She grabbed her backpack and lunch and rushed out the door.

After school she stepped into her house and saw everything ruined and destroyed. She stepped inside further. Her eyes widened at what she saw; her parents lying on the floor, dead. She was very upset, she was sobbing, "Who could have done this?" She glanced around the house and saw, in large green letters, 'CHAOS'

A.N. I trade chapter for reviews, btw.


	3. Complete Chaos

A.N. Short chappie sowwy.  
Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Me no Own, You no Sue.

CHAPTER TWO: Complete Chaos  
At 18 the boy nodded, "Yeah, so? I'm Chaos." Her eyes glowed dark red as a flashback came into her head.  
_Only in seventh grade, she walked down the hall, her eyes downward. She was pushed roughly by a larger boy with short, shaggy brown hair and amber gold eyes. She swiftly stood up and attempted to morph into a wolf. She didn't have enough control over her powers so she only managed a dog. She flew at him, fangs bared. He moved aside and she slammed into the wall. She fell, head first. Her head crashed into the floor and she fell unconscious in her original form; human.. _  
She flew at him in wolf form and tore his blue shirt with the large green C. He reached his right arm out in a fist and then stretched his fingers out, his palm towards her. A large, zigzagging blue bolt came at her, forcing her back.  
She ran at him again and attacked his throat.  
Lupo morphed into her original form and staggered back, looking at the lifeless figure, _What have I done?_ She turned and fled, her eyes glowed white with fear.

A.N. Trading chappies for reviews…flames don't count.

**REVIEW CORNER:  
Mystyre: Trading? And where do you expect it to go? But thanks. –bowbow- ** **dark girl: thanks! I will! I need ideas though.. ** ** NikkiJ14: -bowbow-  
Anon: No..but you find out later on how upset she was. **


	4. Titan\'s Tower

Disclaimer: Still don't own it…

Chapter 3: Titan's Tower

Constance sighed, breathing, in and out. She glanced up at a large, T-shaped building. When had they built that? She rubbed her eyes, scared. She had committed murder! She morphed into a raven, one of her more familiar forms. She didn't like morphing into different forms, she could, she just didn't like to. She was flying, and then everything went dark.She opened her eyes, five people stood around her. There was a masked boy with black hair; a redhead with a revealing outfit;a half robot, half man; green-skinned boy wearing purple and black and a dark girl wearing a hooded cloak.  
Con lifted her head drowsily, "Who…where? Where am I?"

"Titan's Tower," Said the boy with too much hair gel.

"What?" asked Constance, "Titans? Who are they?"  
The dark-haired boy said, "We are. Me, I'm Robin, that girl over there, " he pointed to the hooded girl, "Is Raven. That girl," he pointed to the redhead, "Is Starfire. The robot-man is Cyborg…and the green kid is Beast Boy."

Raven frowned in her little shadow, she seemed to want to tell Robin, who apparently was the leader, something, but she knew enough to ask later.  
Starfire giggled and clapped her hands, "I will make my delicious Friendship Pudding!"  
"Noo!" yelled the five.

Cyborg smiled nicely, but you could tell his face was doubtful.  
Beast Boy grinned undoubting.

Robin led Constance away from the five, into an office, "Name?"  
"..Constance Brea…"  
"Age?"

"17."

"Nickname?"  
"Uhhh…Lupo, I guess…"  
"Powers?"

"Umm…shapeshifter."  
Robin stood, extending his hand out to her, "Welcome to the team. In a few hours, we'll practice your skills…see what you need to work on and what you don't."

"..Aren't you..going to do a criminal check..or something?" she asked nervously.

Robin looked at her with a critical eye, "Why should I? I trust you."

She swallowed, "Because…because…I was…just wondering. Where's my..room?"

A.N. C'mon guys! I need ideas! Review!

Me2: great……call me! Then I can go over to your house and we can watch anime instead of going to my house and not watching anime….

Gaz208: sorry…-bows- I had writer's block.

Dark girl: Bowbow. Not bowwow. Bowbow is like…bowing twice….

A.N. I will be gone all next week, never being able to touch a comp. So I won't have chapter four up for at least two weeks.


	5. Shadows

A.N. Just to let you all know…The beginning of the story is MEANT TO BE CONFUSING. I apologize deeply if you do not like it, but that's how I wrote it. It's supposed to be extremely confusing, then as certain events happen you say, "Ohh…that's why that happened.."

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans  
Chapter 4: Shadows

Constance walked forward, clutching a bag of groceries; toiletries, carrots, apples, tofu and other necessities. She twisted quickly around, but there was nothing there. She sighed quietly to herself, _'You're fine…there's no one there...just relax…'_ she breathed deeply, closing her eyes as she stupidly tripped and fell forward, the bag coming apart and the contents scattering.

She screeched out in annoyance and opened her eyes, the bag upright and everything back in place. _'What…?'_

She leaned up, opening her eyes and reaching for the bag, when a hand of the exact same color reached and bumped into hers. She quickly backed up, looking up at the dark curly hair of a teenaged boy. He turned his face so his celery green eyes faced hers, "Hey," he said softly, "You okay?" His eyes stared into hers, his features seeming just a little bit childish; he was becoming a man.  
"Y-Yeah…" she stammered. That face looked so familiar…why did he look so recognizable!  
He looked deeply into her eyes for a moment, then broke the steady gaze by looking out at the road, and the cars passing, "I've been watching you for a while now, Constance Varra Brea."  
Her eyes widened, he knew her name! How...how did he..?  
"I've been watching you…I knew the Titans wouldn't let you in, because you murdered Chaos…so I possessed Robin's mind…And it worked...I didn't think it would, but it di-"

"Who are you?" she interrupted dumbly.  
"You don't know..?" he seemed upset; his previously happy expressions turned upside-down, "I'm your brother, Prosper…."  
"That's not true!" she leapt up, forgetting her bags, "Prosper is dead! He's dead and buried!"  
"No he's not.."  
"Mom wasn't even upset that you were supposedly dead!" she yelled at him angrily.  
"She sobbed heavily after you left, and she called an ambulance..."  
"No she didn't! I went...to your…" she was about to say, "funeral" when she remembered that her parents had decided to have a private burial, no funeral...and they hadn't allowed her to go, "Where did you hide all these years?" tears ran down her face.  
"They sent me to a foster home, Con…They told me you hated me and that you never wanted to see me again, so they sent me away."

"Lies!" she cried out, "Lies! They lied to you… I yearned for you! I missed you desperately, brother."

He lifted a lock of her fiery red hair and examined it, "You dyed it," he stated, "Your hair was such a pretty copper…and you dyed it a bright orange-red…"  
"I didn't like it that shade..."  
"I'll be back, don't worry," he said, changing the subject again, "And I'll help make this confusing world, just make a little bit more sense."  
And then he disappeared into thin air.

A.N. After July 15th, it will be 5-7 days before I can even touch my story, I'm moving. I'll try to work really hard before then.  
And thanks for your reviews, I don't really have time for a review corner, I'm sorry.


End file.
